Blackmail
by CharmingLittleWitch
Summary: WyattxChris slash! Wyatt's whole life is turned upside down when he gets raped and blackmailed afterward. He thinks he can never be happy again. There may be hope for him when he falls in love. Only, the one he's in love with, is his own brother Chris.


Dear Readers,

This is my first WyattxChris slash story. It's about Wyatt (who has just turned nineteen) who gets gangraped by males in his gym. He tries to accept it, and move on, but then he gets blackmailed by his rapists. They want him to work for them. Refusing will have huge consequences for him and his family. So, against his will, Wyatt decides to do for them what they want. He goes through a lot, he gets used to being humiliated and abused by other men. His entire life turns upside down and he feels like he can never be happy again. But then, there is a little hope for him when he starts to fall in love. The only problem is that the one he is in love with, is his own younger brother, Chris. And, falling in love may have other consequences for him when it comes to his blackmailers.

The Halliwells are just normal people in this story. They're not witches and do not practice magic. One thing you need to know before reading this story.

_This story contains, slash, strong sexuality, and later on in the story incest also. This is an M (or R) rated story. So if you're too young, or don't like this kind of stuff, don't read this story. You have been warned, so flamings will not be accepted._

For those who do like these kind of stories, I hope you'll like it. I'd love to know what you think of this story!

**

* * *

**

**Blackmail**

**Chapter One**

He hurried to the bicycle rack in front of the gym where he had placed his bike earlier that day. Unlocking the chain of his bike, he jumped on it, and rode toward home. He pedalled fast, ignoring everything around him, just to get home as fast as he could.

It was evening already, and it had begun to become dark. His backpack hung on one of his shoulders, and it was close to falling off, but it didn't matter to him. He had left his jacket open, his shirt wasn't buttoned up properly, and him cycling fast caused him to feel cold, but he didn't care. His slightly long blond hair was still wet, and he could feel the cold wetness in his neck, but he didn't mind.

What he did mind, was the miserable feeling he had. The disgust he felt. His urge to throw up. The pain he felt. The tears that wanted to escape from his eyes, but that he tried to stop by all means. He couldn't believe what had just happened to him. He wished it never did. He wished it was just a bad dream. But his pain, the cold, the disgust told him all otherwise. It was the bitter truth.

He had a tight knot in his stomach, and an awkward, painful feeling in his lower body. That only added up to his urge of throwing up. He shivered. Not because of the cold, but out of disgust. His watery eyes made his vision blurry. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second, finally letting the tears flow. Feeling an adrenaline rush, he pedalled harder, increasing his speed.

When he got home, he jumped off his bike, leaving it there on the ground. He didn't bother to put it where it belonged or to lock it up with its chain. He knew his mother would have a fit if she found his bike lying in front of the door like that, but that was the least he cared about at that time. He hurried inside, slammed the door shut and darted upstairs to his room.

His mother, Piper Halliwell, was in the kitchen together with her youngest son, Chris. Hearing the front door slam shut, she immediately went out of the kitchen. She knew it was her oldest son, because he was the only one that still needed to come home.

"Wyatt! How many times do I have to tell you not to close the door that hard?!" she yelled. "Why are you late? Come down immediately and finish your dinner. We're leaving for the show in thirty minutes," she said as she walked back into the kitchen.

When Wyatt got in, he tossed his backpack in a corner of the room he shared with his younger brother. And then he stood still. He was panting slightly because of rushing home and to his room, and now that he stood still he felt the tiredness taking over his body.

He heard his mother yelling at him. Normally he'd argue back, or listen to her, but now he didn't have the energy or the mood to. He let her say whatever she had to say. He heard it, but didn't listen to it. It didn't feel relevant to him. Nothing did at that moment.

He dropped himself on the floor. Leaning against the wall, he buried his head into his knees with his hands in his hair. He wanted to get rid of that awkward feeling he had. He wanted to forget everything that happened that day. But he couldn't. He felt his eyes welling up against his will. He didn't want to cry.

He rested his head against the wall, and a tear rolled over his cheek. He adjusted himself a bit, and that was when he felt the pain again. His lower body, was really sore, and thinking of it, he felt dirty and disgusted again.

He then heard footsteps coming up the stairs, toward his room. It was either his mom coming up to yell at him some more for not responding to her, or Chris coming to his room. The door of his room opened, but he didn't care to move or look up to see who it was.

The person walked in without taking notice of Wyatt. But Wyatt then saw that it was his brother Chris. Probably getting ready to leave. Wyatt remained as silent as he was, and still didn't move.

"Mom called you," Chris said without looking at his brother while he checked something on their laptop on his desk.

Wyatt didn't respond to him. "You have to get ready, Wy. We're about to leave. Everyone's waiting for you."

When his brother still didn't respond, he turned to look at him. He was surprised to see Wyatt sitting on the floor like that. He moved away from his desk toward his brother, and knelt down next to him. Chris noticed the tear on his brother's cheek. He wiped it away with the back of his fingers, and then also noticed that he was feeling cold.

"What's wrong, Wy?" Chris asked him.

It was then that Wyatt turned his head to face his little brother. As soon as their eyes met, he lowered his head, not wanting to actually look at his little brother.

"N-n-noting," he managed to say. "I'm just not feeling well," he said.

Chris looked at his brother in concern. Wyatt had been acting differently the past few days, but he had never seen his brother like this.

"Where were you all the time, Wyatt? You weren't supposed to be home this late," Chris then asked.

Wyatt looked away, not knowing how to answer this question. He just shook his head, hoping Chris wouldn't question him any further. But he knew his little brother too well. He wouldn't stop before he had an answer.

"What happened, Wy?"

Wyatt closed his eyes. Visions of what had happened came back to mind. He felt like throwing up again.

"I, uhh, ran into some friends on my way home. They gave me something to eat. I've been feeling sick ever since I had it. I--," he tried to continue, but then he really couldn't hold it.

He got up and ran into the bathroom. Chris wanted to follow him, but then heard his brother throwing up. He felt sorry for his brother. He knew Wyatt wasn't telling him the truth, and was a little worried because of the way he had been acting.

Chris heard his mother starting to yell at Wyatt again.

"Wyatt, get down here now!" Piper came upstairs to check what was taking him so long. "Where's Wyatt?" she asked Chris when she met him in the corridor.

"He's throwing up in the bathroom."

"He isn't drunk, is he? Because he's in big trouble if he is," she said, getting ready for another fit.

"He's not drunk. He's sick."

"Oh," she said. "Is he still coming to the show?"

"I think it's better if he stays home. He's not feeling well at all," Chris said, slightly disappointed, but knowing that it was best for Wyatt to stay home.

"Are you sure, Chris? You really wanted him to be there. It's the performance of the first play you wrote," she reminded him.

"It's okay, mom. He can always watch the DVD afterward," Chris said with a small smile.

"Alright. Let's go. Your dad is waiting for us downstairs," she said as she started to go back downstairs.

Chris nodded. He looked one time in the direction of the bathroom where his brother was, and then followed his mother downstairs.

Wyatt flushed the toilet when he was finally done, and went to the sink to wash his face. He looked up in the mirror, and examined himself. He was pale, his face still wet and the water dropping off on his shirt. His hair was a complete mess.

All of a sudden he felt himself getting angry. He punched the wall with his fist and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

He went back to his bedroom and heard his mobile phone ringing when he got in. The ringing stopped in the process of trying to find his phone in his bag. When he got it, he saw he had missed three calls from the same person. Drake.

Wyatt clenched his teeth and his phone in his hand when he saw that name.

"Son of a bitch!" he hissed angrily and threw his phone on his bed.

His phone rang again. He didn't feel like picking it up, but saying a few words to the person who ruined everything for him could make him feel a little better.

Wyatt picked up his. It was Drake again. Before he could say anything, Wyatt started.

"You son of a bitch! Do you feel happy? Huh? You feel happy after ruining me? After using me the way you did? After having me abused like this? Don't you ever try to call me again! If I ever see you again, I swear to God, I'm gonna kill you.."

With that, Wyatt hung up his phone. He realized that this was the first time he said out loud what had happened to him. The first time he acknowledged what had happened. Wyatt shivered at the thought and felt even more disgusted than he did before.

He had been abused. He had been raped.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**The next chapter of Blackmail:**

What happened to Wyatt exactly, and how did it happen?

If you've read this chapter, please leave a review!


End file.
